Items
Items (Backpack) Items, or Ikks backpacks, have different abilities and uses. Some more extravagant than others yet some more useful than others. Usefulness of these items is dictated by the player and the way they prefer to play and what they find most useful. Reload Backpack The Reload Backpack is the default starting item for Ikk when you first begin playing GoNNER. '''''How to unlock?''''' This item is automatically unlocked upon entering the game to show you, the player, that Ikk will use an item in his backpack during the game to aid his unfortunate battle through the worlds. '''''Usage:''''' The Reload backpack will spawn a familiar yellow/orange shell. The shell is the same as the shells picked up allowing you to reload, whenever you want to or need to. Shark-Fin Backpack The Shark-Fin Backpack, as strange as it sounds, is a fast paced effective way to damage enemies surrounding you. Getting swarmed a lot? This is the item for you. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Shark-Fin Backpack has a chance to spawn in both the Cave World and the Cave World Shop. Once the item is purchased with Glyphs it will forever be accessible when Visiting Death. '''''Usage:''''' The Shark-Fin Backpack will rapidly fire a multitude of shots in many randomly selected directions when used. Note, using this will not consume any of the ammo from your current equip weapon. Lil' Chick Backpack The Lil' Chick Backpack is one of the cuter additions to GoNNER. This Backpack is used for de-swarming yourself. This backpack is a more dangerous approach to the Shark-Fin backpack is it uses Explosives instead of Shots. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Lil' Chick Backpack has a chance to spawn in both the Robot World and the Robot World Shop. Once the item is purchased with Glyphs it will forever be accessible when ''Visiting Death.'' '''''Usage:''''' The Lil' Chick backpack creates a circle of explosions around you, however they are close enough to damage you if you are sprinting or falling/jumping. So make sure you are in a safe position before activating this barrage of explosions around you as you will take damage from them. Ball Backpack The Ball Backpack is an item based on movement and getting out of there quick. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Ball Backpack has a chance to appear in the Robot World Shop. Once the item has been purchased with Glyphs it will forever be accessible when ''Visiting Death.'' '''''Usage:''''' The Ball Backpack gives Ikk, the player, the ability to triple jump, however you must press the Active Item key. This Active Item jump is significantly more powerful than a regular jump, meaning you will make it much higher so be careful of enemies passing above you when you try this out. God Box Backpack The God Box backpack is undoubtedly one of the most powerful or useful items in the game. Granting Ikk invulnerability for a set amount of time. '''''How to unlock?''''' The God Box Backpack has a chance to appear in the Shooty World and Shooty World Shop. Once the item has been purchased with Glyphs it will forever be accessible when ''Visting Death''. '''''Usage:''''' The God Box Backpack grants Ikk immunity/invulnerability for up to 4 seconds. During the active item's duration Ikk will not be able to shoot his weapon. This item is best used to escape tricky situations or avoid taking that last hit and having to restart over again. Ankh Backpack The Ankh is a secret item in GoNNER acquired by playing vollyball with sally. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Ankh is unlocked by using the Ball-Backpack (''listed above) ''to play vollyball with Sally. '''''Usage:''''' Upon using the Ankh manually Ikk will take damage. Almost like damaging himself. If you die with the Ankh equip in your Active Item slot you will be respawned without having to spend your Glyphs to do so. However all the enemies around will be killed/despawned and you will consume the ankh, allowing Ikk to move unimpeded to the end of the level. This means no free-respawns until you acquire another ankh, which can be done more than once in a single run. Oxygen Tank Backpack The Oxygen Tank Backpack is an item in GoNNER that allows the Ikk to freeze time momentarily for all enemies on the screen whilst also clearing any bullets on the screen. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Oxygen Tank can be unlocked by purchasing in in the shop. '''''Usage:''''' Using this item momentarily freezes time for all enemies on the screen, allowing Ikk to move freely and shoot an enemy that may have been getting too close. This item also keeps your combo from expiring. After a brief moment the enemies will unfreeze.